Crisis! Orihime becomes a child!
by Madmads360
Summary: It's a normal day in Las Noches until an unsupecting Hime steps on one of Szayel's potions, When she get's up she finds she is a cute little girl again! Now the espada and Gin have to take care of her until she becomes a teen again, oh well so much for normal!


**Hey guys I'm sick today but on the bright side I am able to update my new story please enjoy and don't forget to review and post ideas and inputs are always great! I love you guys!**

Orihime POV

It started off as a normal day in Hueco Mundo the hollowfied birds were chirping and the artificial sun was shining…Well it's normal for me anyways… I was walking through the halls of Las Noches happily as always and then it happened….

"Ouch!" Something hard and cold and painful was under my foot, at first I thought maybe I had stepped on Yammy's heart or something like that but when I moved my foot I saw I had stepped on a broken glass cylinder with an eerie purple liquid flowing out….Of course that wasn't the issue once I noticed my foot was cut open. "AHHHHH! OMIGOD!" I scrambled around nervously thinking what to do….. Oh yeah stop drop and roll! I got down on the floor and started rolling until I realized I wasn't on fire…..AHHHH! Poof!

General POV

"I'm telling you Nel Rangiku's boobs are totally bigger than yours!" Gin said snidely,

"Ah! Well….. well there bigger than yours to Gin!" Nel replied childishly,

"I'm a guy Nel…."

"AHHH!" A scream came from further down the hall,

"Who was that?" Gin asked cocking his head,

"Does it matter?" Nel asked already running in the direction of the noise,

"Well yeah cuz if it's Loly then we need to figure out how to celebrate!"

Nel paid him no attention and kept running. Once they reached the end of the hall they looked around,

"There's no one here….." Nel said confused,

"That's weird maybe they disinagrated into ash…" Gin suggested

"This isn't episode 272 Gin…."

Just then there was a rustle on the ground then a very cute little yawn. They looked down and saw a small child standing in front of them. She was adorable! She looked no older than7 or 8 but she was very short and had porcelain skin with rosy cheeks, her long orange hair fell down to the back of the middle of her legs, her silver eyes were huge and gorgeous to look at, and her dress was far too big: The collar extended to the bottom of her neck, the sleeves hid her arms, and the dress part (A/N The dress part of a dress I guess?) sprawled out onto the floor like a ball gown.

"Kyaa!" Nel squealed and sank to her knees to get at the child's level,

"You're adorable!" She shrieked excitably,

"Huh? I could swear she looks just like Orihime…." Gin said rubbing his slanted fox eyes.

"Huh what are you talking about….?" The girl asked in a high but quiet voice, then she noticed how tall Nel and Gin looked and how chubby her little hands were.

"Ah!" She yelped "what happened to me?!"

"What do you mean?" Nel asked

"Uh-oh Neliel I think our precious princess has turned into a kid." Gin said although he didn't sound to worried he was to busy admiring Orihime's newfound cuteness.

"Really?!" Nel asked obliviously,

"What do we do?" Orihime asked,

"Well I suppose it can't be helped, we'll have to take you to Aizen and then Szayel,

A few minutes later….

They had reached the throne room where Aizen was sitting leaning his head on his hand with his eyes closed, Kaname stood next to him in his usual soldier stance,

Gin had Orihime on his right shoulder and Nel stood next to him smiling brightly,

"Lord Aizen?"Gin asked getting his attention,

Aizen opened an eye,

"Oh hello Gin and Neliel, what's going on?" He asked in his silky voice,

Orihime popped her head up a little farther so he could see her,

"Well….. we have a light issue…" Gin said cautiously, he took Orihime off his shoulder and set her in front of him so Aizen could get a better view of her.

"Oh my, It seems Orihime has shrunken…." Aizen said casually,

"She turned into a little kid!" Nel corrected,

Aizen smiled down at Orihime,

"She's very cute," Aizen said "Okay you two get her fixed and until then you will take care of her."

Aizen left with Kaname following loyally behind him.

Gin sighed, "Oh well guess were babysitting…"

"I don't mind babysitting such a sweetheart!" Nel exclaimed happily. She grabbed Orihime and squeezed her tight.

"O-ow Nel-chan! I can't breathe!" Orihime yelped,

"Nel your chest is so big she's suffocating!" Gin said whisking the girl out of Nel's arms,"

"Awwww," Nel groaned,

The 3 went to the rec room of Las Noches to find the Espada,

Grimmjow was playing Left 4 Dead with Szayel, Nnoitra was drinking, Stark was lying on the floor, Hallibel was sitting on the counter, and Ulquiorra was hiding in his corner,

"Um, guys?" Nel asked,

They all looked at them and immediately noticed the girl leaning on Gin's head,

"O-Orihime?" Grimmjow asked startled,

"Yes?" She replied back, The Espada (even Stark) shot up and stared at her shocked, confused, and mostly shocked because of her cute chibi-ish features.

"You're a….kid…" Nnoitra breathed,

"Uh huh….."

"And you're cute…." Stark said astonished,

"Also true…"

Ulquiorra moved a little closer and Gin set her down,

"Woman- er… I mean girl, what the hell happened to you?"

"You're asking _me _this?" Orihime asked unbelievably,

"Good point. Gin, Nel what the hell happened to her?"

Gin shrugged "We dunno but if I had to guess Szayel probably had something to do with this,"

They all looked at Szayel who was staring at Orihime fascinatingly,

"Huh?" He asked looking back at them "Oh, yes I dropped a potion on the ground today and ordered Lumina and Verona to pick it up but they probably got lost…" He said pushing up his glasses,

"Well, What do we do?!" Nnoitra asked impatiently,

"I can create an antidote but it will take awhile…" Szayel said scientifically, "Can I analyze you Orihime?"He asked suddenly,

"No!" They all answered at once,

"Well until then Lord Aizen says we have to take care of her!" Gin said,

"Yay….." The Espada said replied dully,

Orihime decided a way to get them to perk up, she walked forward and smiled holding her arms out, "Hug?" This got everyone's attention except for Ulquiorra and Hallibel.

"She's so freaking cute…" Grimmjow said startled,

Then Nnoitra grabbed her and hugged her,

"Aw, she's so soft!" The others except for Ulquiorra and Hallibel started fussing over her and before they knew it they were in love with the world's cutest transformed red head.


End file.
